Saved by Tableware
|details = We have a request from a daughter of nobles to investigate some tableware. When dinning at the Palace in Florence, she saw tableware that changed color. She wants to know more about it. The obvious place to start is in Florence. And apparently she didn't get to eat that dish, either. |step1 = /The Witness of Participants, #1/Florence/Noble Girl near Tavern/ Oh, I was there, too. I was most impressed with both the food and dishes. It was a course a Medici affair. But, I do not remember seeing silverware that changed color. Of course, I didn't see the candy I was hoping for either. |step2 = /The Witness of Participants, #2/Florence/Attendant near Tavern/ I was with my Lady. But I do not remember seeing anything unusual about her plate. I'm sorry but perhaps the person who says they saw it was mistaken? If there was such tableware. I'm sure Lord Lorenzo would have said something. |step3 = /Let's hear it/Florence/Lorenzo de'Medici in Vecchio Palace/ A question about the tableware from the banquet the other day? That's an unusual request. But if that is the road you wish to pursue, then who am I to stand in your way. Anita, if you would. |step4 = /A Gathering of Nobles/Florence/Anita in Vecchio Palace/ As you command Lord Lorenzo. The gathering the other evening was of influential nobles, those who effect the world around us. Some of those are long time friends, some are merely trying to spread their influence. And it is likely that some one of them wanted to rid themselves of a rival. |step5 = /The Relations of Nobles/Florence/Anita/ You look surprised. That is not rare among nobles. Even Lord Lorenzo has political enemies who would like to stop him. Anyway, such an attempt was made on one of our guest at the banquet in question. Yes, the young lady who requested your investigation. |step6 = /A Poison Attempt/Florence/Anita/ Somehow, someone was able to add poison to hear meal. Lord Lorenzo had the dish taken away. It would not be desirable to have someone poisoned at a Medici affair. Especially one who is not an enemy of the Medici family. |step7 = /The Reason He Knew/Florence/Anita/ My apologies, that went longer than I had thought it would. Anyway, Lord Lorenzo uses special tableware to prevent such a poisoning from occurring. That tableware changes color when it is touched by poison. Therefore, when Lord Lorenzo saw the color change, he ordered your client's dish taken away. |step8 = /About the Tableware/Florence/Anita/ There is nothing really secret about it. Actually we just recently received more of this tableware. Lord Lorenzo is currently reviewing them. Hmm. I'm certain that if you contribute to the growth of our lovely Florence, you too could make some of this tableware as well. |stepfinal = Tableware that Reacts to Poison/Florence/Vecchio Palace/ Apparently, the Medici family uses tableware that reacts to the presence of poison. The food was taken away in order to protect our client. There is still a good chance someone is trying to kill her. After I look at this tableware myself, I must report. And I will add that it should be looked into immediately. |discoXP = 710 |cardXP = 355 |reportXP = 130 |reportfame = 65 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Silverware/18 |notes = Requires the discovery of Florence. |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Medicine of the Medici/Search/8/Appraisal/10/Unlock/8/Medicine of the Medici (discovery) |subQ2 = quest/Grandfather's Portrait/Search/8/Appraisal/10/Italian/1/Cosimo's medal |chainQ1 = |landarea = Florence |seaarea = Ligurian Sea }}